A New World
by Kuroi Yosei
Summary: San and Nausicaa are sisers in a new world. Tell me what you think of this. *Nausicaa crossed with Mononoke*
1. Prologue

*** I'm not sure how this is going to develop. I just had the idea that the two can be sisters after I watched Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind. This first chapter is just basically a prologue. Please tell me what you think of this idea and if I should continue it. Thanx for your opinions!***  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
San and Nausicaa were reborn as twin sisters. Not only that but they are also best friends. They each have their own brief memories of their pasts. It seems like these memories are merely dreams now.  
  
  
  
They live in a completely different world now, one with its own problems. Will remembering their past help them get through their new adventures?  
  
  
  
The world consists of two continents. One is completely ice, while the other is partly jungle and partly desert. People have learned to live on both continents. The rest of the world is covered with warm water.  
  
  
  
The people on the continents don't know of the world that was created in the ocean. Under the water lies a vast and intricate society. One that makes those above water seem ancient when it comes to their method of life.  
  
  
  
Can San and Nausicaa help these two different worlds, which live on the same planet, live in harmony?  
  
  
  
After their mother died, San and Nausicaa, at the age of fifteen were separated. One was sent to be a slave on the ice continent and one on the lower continent. They had to find each other.  
  
  
  
That's when the world underwater came to show itself...  
  
  
  
*** Please tell me if you like my idea so far!!! Should I make this into a story? Thanx in advance for any opinions I get!*** 


	2. Creature from the Sea

*** I do not own San or Nausicaa, I am merely borrowing them for my pleasure. Thank you Asitaka the Brave for the suggestions they were well appreciated ^.^ I tried to fix this chapter up as much as I could, hope it's to your satisfaction! And yes I was planing to alternate chapters until of course they meet.***  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The fire blazed. Engulfing every house.  
  
"San! Nausicaa! Save yourselves," cried the worried mother.  
  
"Mother!" cried San trying to reach out to her mother who had been badly burned.  
  
"Run children. NOW!" she said before she collapsed on the floor. She could no longer take the smoke that surrounded her.  
  
"Mother!" cried San again.  
  
The house collapsed on their mother...  
  
"No!"  
  
Nausicaa woke up with a shock. She was sweating from her nightmare, even though she now lived on the ice continent.  
  
"Again. I've had that nightmare three times this week," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Nausicaa slowly got out of her bed, if you could call a small mattress on the floor a bed. The other slaves were beside her but none had woken despite her screams.  
  
It had been three months now that she was forced into slavery. Whatever the man with the whip said was to be her fate.  
  
Those beside her, not quite friends but more like family now. Enduring the same fate as she had since her mother died in the fire. She looked them over carefully wanting... Needing to escape.  
  
She began to get cold now. The simple cotton robe was not enough to keep her warm. She changed into her working clothes, which were slightly torn in some places but still much warmer.  
  
Once she had changed into her leather outerwear she stepped outside the hut into the night. She missed her sister tremendously, and she missed her mother even more. She had never met her father so she never really thought of him.  
  
She wanted more than anything to escape and return to her sister on the other continent. She looked around the area covered in snow and ice, enclosed by a tall wooden fence, guarded at the gate by two soldiers.  
  
They seemed to be asleep.  
  
She decided to chance it. Knowing that if she was caught she would be killed, she walked up to the gate and as quietly as she could she walked past the guards.  
  
"You dare to trespass us, slave!" said one of the guards in a disgusted voice.  
  
Nausicaa didn't look back, instead she ran to the maximum of her capabilities.  
  
"Get back here you worthless creature!" yelled the other guard who was now also in pursuit of her, "You can't escape us!"  
  
She didn't waste her breath with them. But the farther she ran the closer she was coming to the edge of the ocean.  
  
When she was a mere five feet from the edge she had lost her footing. She slipped and fell forward. The ice cracked beneath her and she began drifting off into the ocean.  
  
The guards were now near the edge themselves but they didn't bother to go further.  
  
"You'll die in the ocean instead of at our hands! No matter to us," were the last words she ever heard of those guards as she drifted farther away from the ice continent.  
  
The piece of ice she was on slowly cracked away. She turned herself over so that she could look into the water.  
  
She wished more than anything to meet her sister before she perished.  
  
Looking down into the blackness she first saw a mere glimpse of her reflection. The reflection soon was warped and something appeared to be coming out of the abyss of darkness.  
  
"What is that?" she asked out loud.  
  
As far as anyone knew nothing lived in the water except some plants. To see something come at her was out of the ordinary.  
  
A blue creature that looked like a small, harmless dragon came to the surface. Nausicaa's first thought were of fear but then some instinct calmed her down.  
  
She had a brief remembrance from her past life. Her connection with all the animals on that planet came flooding back. She no longer feared the creature.  
  
"I heard you wishing to go home, to your sister," spoke the creature who's head stuck out of the water now, about a foot away from her face.  
  
"How can you hear my thoughts?" she asked it.  
  
"Not thoughts but wishes. We hear people's wishes but only if they are pure. My mother always tells me to stay near but I disobeyed her. Then I heard you wishing and came here."  
  
"You're just a child," she pondered out loud, "You should go back to your mother she'll be worried about you."  
  
"I doubt that. My people say the people up here are all corrupt but your not."  
  
"I may not be but many are. You should go back before anyone else sees you."  
  
"I want to help you," the child said looking deeply into Nausicaa's eyes.  
  
"How... How can you help me?"  
  
"I can bring you to the other continent. I know where it is."  
  
"I would be forever in your dept."  
  
The creature was about half her size in width, but lengthwise it was longer.  
  
"Come into the water," the child instructed, " Do not worry its warmer than most people think. You may hold on to me."  
  
"Will I hurt you?" she asked with a grateful remorse.  
  
"Not at all. We can do more than our size leads others to believe."  
  
Nausicaa slowly let herself in the water. It was lukewarm. She wrapped her arms around the child and soon the creature began to move.  
  
Nausicaa's fatigue had gotten to her. She fell asleep while being carried across the ocean. She didn't even notice how the water got warmer.  
  
At the first signs of morning she had awoken again. She could now see her beloved continent.  
  
"Home," she mumbled.  
  
"Were almost there."  
  
She was amazed at the speed the child carried her. Within five minutes they reached the land. It was the jungle part of the continent. San unfortunately was in the desert.  
  
"I can't thank you enough. If you are ever in need please come to me for help. I am in your dept."  
  
"I only hope I fulfilled your wish in any way I could."  
  
"You should really get back to your mother now. I'm sure she wants to know where you have disappeared to."  
  
"I must be leaving, your right. Goodbye!"  
  
Nausicaa waved her hand and watched the creature disappear into the same abyss that it came from.  
  
She didn't have the slightest idea as to how she would find her sister but at least the ocean was no longer a barrier. She crept into the unknown lands of the jungle.  
  
There was only one tribe who lived there and the rest of it was deserted. No one knew anything about the people who lived there except for the fact that they hid well and hunted well.  
  
She walked further into the moist land. Careful of where she stepped in the dense forest.  
  
"San, I'm coming to find you."  
  
*** Well tell me what you think. If it's really bad I'll try to start over but if you think it's all right I'll continue. Hope you enjoyed it!*** 


	3. Mistaken Accusation

***To EverShadow, I think you misunderstood. They are reborn into this world so their past life has nothing to do with their lives now. Although Nausicaa had a father in her past life in this one she never met him. Either way thanx to all who review!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"San! San wake up!" yelled a fellow slave who was no older than she was.  
  
"Nani? What do you want?" San responded sleepily.  
  
"You have to come see this. Hurry before the master wakes up."  
  
San slowly rose out of the top bunk and jumped onto the floor. She landed rather steadily on her feet. She was wearing thin cotton shorts and a sleeveless of the same material. Any more clothes would have made the heat unbearable.  
  
San followed her friend out of the room into the main hallway. They were slaves in a stone castle. All of the furniture was made out of hard wood, which was cut and transported by San and the other slaves. The forest was at least three kilometers away and a walk out in the desert of that length was sometimes deadly. At least one slave died every month. Those who lived had their days numbered.  
  
"What exactly is it that's so important?"  
  
"Shh be quiet you'll see when you get there."  
  
San sighed but followed her friend none the less.  
  
She was lead out of the slave corridor, then down the stairs onto the main floor. Most of the castle was still asleep except for the guards who worked the night shifts. The only lighting was with torches and candles.  
  
They were headed for the main entrance.  
  
"How are we supposed to pass the guards?" San asked.  
  
"My brother is on duty tonight he'll let us through."  
  
"Won't he get in trouble?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Of course not. He never has. The king likes him too much. He's one of the best knights you know!"  
  
"I know. You told me that far too many times now, Kireila," she responded dryly.  
  
They went through the main gates and both waved to Kireila's brother. He waved back with a welcoming smile on his face.  
  
They crossed the bridge over the moat continuing into the town, to the right of the castle.  
  
"Where are we going?!?" demanded San.  
  
"To the center of the town, where the statue of the king is. One of the village guards found a dead creature this morning. He told me brother, who told me. No one has ever seen one like it."  
  
"Peculiar."  
  
"Ya, so we have to go check it out! We'll be one of the first people to see it. Even before the king," said the excited girl.  
  
San nodded but didn't seem nearly as excited as Kireila.  
  
Soon they arrived to the center of the village. The sun was starting to rise now so they had to hurry and be back before their master awoke and noticed the missing numbers.  
  
"See look there it is!" Kireila said pointing to a big blue-green creature. It had scales and a few spikes that pointed out of its tail and some other extremities. It resembled a large dragon with fins.  
  
They both gathered around the monster. There were barely ten people, including the two new arrivals. The guard who had found it was standing directly beside the huge mass making sure no one got too close. It was evident that it was dead but who knew of what dangers it may possess.  
  
"What is that?" yelled one of the townsfolk.  
  
"Lady please stand back. We are unaware of what this creature is," replied the guard.  
  
San walked right up to the guard.  
  
"Did you kill it?" she asked.  
  
"No I found it dead. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Where did you find it?" San asked ignoring his question.  
  
"I found it washed ashore near the Tiki River," the guard answered. Referring to the only river within ten kilometers, and a small one at that.  
  
"I thought there weren't any creatures in the water..." San pondered out loud.  
  
"None that we knew of. This is a new discovery. The king will be informed soon. Please stand back and make room for his highness."  
  
San silently stepped aside. In the distance, the king was being carried, by his top steed. Few moments later he arrived upon the site as well.  
  
"What is all this trouble about?" asked the king who looked down upon both the monster and the guard.  
  
"This, creature, was found this morning. I thought you should be informed about it," the guard replied.  
  
The king got off of his steed and walked up to the creature.  
  
"Hmm. This is an odd creature. I declare it to be called a Shanshi. Let this discovery be recorded," stated the king.  
  
The crowd, which had now gathered, began to cheer. Then the king rested his hand on the carcass of the beast.  
  
The kind tried to speak again, but he seemed to be choking.  
  
"Sire, are you alright?" asked the concerned guard.  
  
The king could no longer speak and was dropping to his knees. His breathing was scattered and grew shorter and more shallow. His skin seemed to have turned white with a hint of blue.  
  
"Sire, Sire!!!" he yelled again.  
  
The king had died within minutes. Everyone was shocked and seemed to be either crying or screaming. The guard stood before the creature.  
  
"From now on. Nobody is to touch these MONSTERS. If you see one report it to the guards, and we shall kill it ourselves. The monsters from the sea are dangerous!" Yelled the angered guard.  
  
San could not believe what had just happened. The creature wasn't even alive, how could they blame him for something like that. It just wasn't right.  
  
Kireila turned to San, with a slightly nervous look on her face.  
  
"We have to get back. The master will be awake soon," she told San as they started to run back.  
  
"This is wrong," San mumbled to herself as she ran beside her friend, "So very wrong."  
  
  
  
*** Well whatcha think. The plot is starting to reveal itself I hope I didn't f*** it up to much lol.*** 


	4. Teto

***Thanx to all who review! Hope you enjoy!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Nausicaa had been walking for barely ten minutes when she heard something rustle the leaves nearby. It was more specific than that which the wind made.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked openly as she swerved around.  
  
Nobody answered. She heard more rustling and her curiosity got the best of her. She walked in the direction of the noise.  
  
She followed it until it stopped.  
  
"You can't be that big to hide behind the bush," she stated, hoping she didn't scare whatever creature it was.  
  
She parted the leaves to get a good look at what had been running around. A tiny animal, one that looked like a mix between a fox and a squirrel.  
  
"Hello there," she said as she slowly reached out her hand.  
  
She didn't touch it but instead let it come to her. After a moment the creature decided she wasn't really a threat. The fox-squirrel came up to her hand and sniffed it. She pet him gently, then the animal scurried up her arm.  
  
"I guess I'll have some company now," Nausicaa said as she watched it, "I wonder what I should call you?"  
  
She thought for a moment, then a name popped into her head out of nowhere. She seemed to remember this creature from somewhere.  
  
"Teto, your name will be Teto," the fox-squirrel seemed to agree to that name by the way it purred when she called it.  
  
Then for some reason Teto hissed and jumped off of her. He ran in the direction of the sea. Nausicaa wanted to know what was so urgent to the creature. She ran after Teto barely able to keep up.  
  
A couple minutes later they had reached the edge of the sea. Nausicaa was panting from the exertion. She looked up after a moment of catching her breath and was surprised to see the sea dragon from before.  
  
"Help! Help!" the sea monster yelled in desperation.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Nausicaa asked.  
  
Teto had run back up to Nausicaa's shoulder and rested there.  
  
"My mother! I went back and found that she went looking for me. They told me she hasn't come back yet and everybody's been searching for her."  
  
"I'm sure they'll find her. How can I help you though I can't for very long."  
  
"Can you check the rivers. My kind won't go there because it's too dangerous. They are shallow enough to be able to see her though. Please could you check for me."  
  
"Of course but I haven't the faintest idea where the rivers are."  
  
"I'll bring you to where they begin."  
  
Nausicaa hopped onto the creature as soon as she finished speaking. She was quickly brought to the conjunction of where the rivers poured out into the sea.  
  
"Please bring her back to me. I'm sure she's here somewhere. We've checked everywhere else."  
  
"I'll do what I can. Now go back before you get caught!" Nausicaa said as she got off the sea dragon and stepped onto the land again.  
  
"Thank you bye!" She heard the creature say before she disappeared.  
  
Nausicaa began a fast walking pace up the river in search of the creature's mother.  
  
If anything could be said it was that the scenery was rather beautiful. The river was clear and a pretty light blue. This was the main river, which split up the continent. The jungle lay on one side, and the desert began on the other. This was also the river that all the other rivers sprouted from.  
  
Nausicaa was on the side where the jungle was. But she was on the edge so all the greenery didn't shroud her.  
  
Hours were walked by and still she had found nothing. She came to a fork in the river and didn't know which she should follow.  
  
"Hmm should we follow the smaller one or continue on the main river?" she asked herself mostly but was also asking Teto.  
  
Teto nodded when she mentioned the main river so she agreed to follow that one.  
  
Another hour had passed them when she noticed something up ahead. It seemed to be dead. The corps was halfway out of the water.  
  
Nausicaa wordlessly ran up to the creature and starred at it for a moment.  
  
"This seems to be of the same race as the sea dragon that helped me. Maybe it is her mother. I'm starting to wish it wasn't though because it doesn't exactly look like it will ever move again," she spoke aloud to Teto.  
  
The creature scurried down and went near the corpse. Nausicaa merely had to kneel. She placed her hand on the corpse to see if it had just recently died but it was cold to the flesh.  
  
"I wonder what had killed it?"  
  
There was no way she could carry that thing out of the water so she looked around hoping to find something relatively like a rope. Nausicaa walked up the some long vines that came from the jungle and pulled one out.  
  
"This will have to do," she sighed.  
  
Nausicaa wrapped the rope around the midsection of the sea dragon. She secured it tightly before fully submerging it into the water. She held the end of the rope and began pulling it in the opposite direction from which she came.  
  
Due to having to pull a creature and due to her fatigue and hunger, she walked at a much slower pace now. The midday heat was starting to get to her as well.  
  
By the time she got back to the ocean edge the sun was beginning to set. She had only taken one break to drink some water, the rest of the time was spent getting back.  
  
Upon arrival the child had already been waiting for her.  
  
"Is this your mother?" Nausicaa called in the distance.  
  
The child took a moment but then the scent had registered.  
  
"Mother!!!" she began to bawl. She must have noticed the scent of decay as well.  
  
Nausicaa continued to drag the corpse. Once she was right in front of the child she tried to comfort her with one hand, patting her on the head. She felt kind of awkward not really knowing what to do.  
  
"What should I do with her?" she asked the child once she stopped crying. The child was mostly stunned now.  
  
"Just release her into the sea. I will tell my people of this and they shall take her the rest of the way," she instructed.  
  
Nausicaa untied the creature and let it fall into the sea.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what happened to her I just found her like that."  
  
"I believe you Nausicaa."  
  
"Since you know my name could I at least know yours?"  
  
"You may call me Andreya"  
  
"I'm very sorry about this Andreya. Is there anything else I can do for you."  
  
"It's my fault. I know it is. If I hadn't run away," Andreya choked on her own words.  
  
"Your not the one who killed her. I will find out who did, I promise."  
  
"You've done enough as it is. Thank you. I must be leaving."  
  
She disappeared before Nausicaa could say goodbye. She truly felt sorry for Andreya.  
  
It was starting to get dark and her stomach was relentlessly rumbling. She had to find shelter and food for tonight, there was nothing else she could do for now. At least now she had a permanent source of water.  
  
She walked on never able to stop her thoughts from wandering about what would kill the sea dragon.  
  
  
  
*** Well I hope it was to someone's satisfaction. As usual tell me what you think, constructive criticism is very welcome for I don't mind improving this.*** 


End file.
